tronfandomcom_es-20200215-history
ENCOM
thumb|Logo de ENCOM. ENCOM es una multinacional americana de tecnología de la computación que desarrolla muchos programas y tecnologías importantes tales como la digitalización, hardware y software, el CCP y por supuesto Tron. En los 80 ENCOM se centraba principalmente en sistemas de defensa, pero enseguida comenzó a centrarse más en videojuegos tras el increíble éxito y beneficio producido por juegos como Paranoides Espaciales y Ciclos de Luz. Historia thumb|Oficinas principales de ENCOM a mediados de los 80. El 22 de julio de 1972, ENCOM fue fundada en un garaje por Walter Gibbs. Con el tiempo, ENCOM llegó a ser una de las compañías líderes de computación a nivel mundial. ENCOM compró su primer sistema en red en 1980. Fue un avance muy significativo en capacidad de procesamiento y conexión entre circuitos integrados. Fue en esta época, cuando ENCOM comenzó el desarrollo de un programa administrativo para controlar el sistema. Su nombre fue Control Central de Programas, i.e. CCP. En 1981, el prominente ingeniero informático Kevin Flynn desarrolla a nivel particular una serie de videojuegos fuera de su horario laboral por la noche en las oficinas de ENCOM. Mientras desarrollaba estos juegos, el programador del CCP, Ed Dillinger, se infiltró en la memoria privada de Flynn y le robó sus videojuegos. Tres meses más tarde, Dillinger presenta los programas a los ejecutivos de ENCOM; los videojuegos se convierten en un gran éxito y Dillinger es ascendido a Director General. A continuación, Flynn es despedido por Dillinger tras disputas por el crédito de su trabajo. En 1982, ENCOM estaba operativa en 30 países distintos, y además los ordenadores de ENCOM eran utilizados en el Pentágono y en el Kremlin, tal y como lo afirma el CCP. En 1989, el presidente ejecutivo de ENCOM, Kevin Flynn, desaparece misteriosamente y muchos temen que la multinacional cierre ahora que su gurú creativo ha desaparecido. Sin embargo, el precio de sus acciones continúa subiendo a pesar de la desaparición de Flynn. De acuerdo con el antiguo jefe de operaciones Alan Bradley, la compañía sobrevivió gracias a la creación de nuevos juegos basados en el trabajo anterior de antiguos programas e ideas que Flynn creó. Bradley estaba en contra de esta práctica, la cual consideraba como un gran robo, y por eso dimitió como jefe de operaciones en los 80. En Tron En 1982, ENCOM estaba bajo el control del director ejecutivo Ed Dillinger, y estaba desarrollando varios programas informáticos y lo más importante, la tecnología de digitalización. Sin embargo, Ed Dillinger fue destituido de su puesto en seguida y remplazado por su legítimo propietario, Kevin Flynn. En Tron 2.0 En Tron 2.0, ENCOM está en proceso de ser absorbida por una opa hostil de FCON en 2003, con su tecnología siendo tomada y utilizada para producir beneficios para FCON, pero esto conlleva que los científicos de ENCOM no se enteren de la corrupción que se extiende por todo el Mundo informático. Este problema es detenido por un digitalizado Jet Bradley. En Tron Legacy En 2009, ENCOM se ha convertido en una de las compañías de videojuegos más grandes del mundo. Tras la desaparición de Kevin Flynn, la compañía queda a cargo de Alan Bradley para luego ser destituido por el consejo de accionistas, pero el único que puede llegar a ser el presidente de ENCOM es el único hijo de Kevin Flynn, Sam Flynn, el cual se infiltra en las instalaciones de ENCOM, descubriendo la verdad sobre la desaparición de su padre. Otras menciones ENCOM es mencionado brevemente por los desarrolladores de Tron en Kingdom Hearts II. Una anuncio publicitario de ENCOM es mostrado en Once Upon a time "Make 1983 the start of your personal digital revolution ENCOM" en el episodio "Welcome to Storybrook" Segunda Temporada Cap. 17 Enlaces externos Categoría:ENCOM Categoría:TRON Categoría:TRON 2.0 Categoría:TRON: Evolution Categoría:TRON: Legacy Category:TRON: The Ghost in the Machine Categoría:Universo TRON de:Encom en:ENCOM